Bella's Pokemon Adventures Series
This is a series that focuses on things from a trainers point of view. Characters Main Heroes Bella Harmony Sid (quit) Diana (quit) Millie (quit) Main Rival Michael and many more Story of the series Bella was a lonely girl, and she lived in Cherrygrove City(a naturistic town in Johto). She and her mother focused on helping injured Pokemon who ventured into Cherrygrove. One day, a Pokemon that wasn't of the norm came to them, a Pichu. When they helped it, it clung to Bella, who was just about to start a Pokemon journey. Her mother let her keep it, as it could help her when travelling through Route 29, and supported her journeying. She then ventured through to New Bark Town, to which Professor Elm let her choose a starter besides Pichu, as Pichu only knew Thundershock, and she wanted to have a starter. She chose Cyndaquil, and named it "Cindy" (as it was a girl). She then ventured through Johto, meeting her childhood rival, who had picked Totodile, along with catching a Pichu of his own. This lead to a rivalry between the two. During the middle of the Johto journey, when they met up, Michaels Pichu had evolved into a Pikachu, which lead to more rivalries which lead to Pichu (Bella's) evolving too. She continued the Johto journey til she beat the Champion, Lance. After finishing Johto, Bella set out for Hoenn, with Pikachu alone. There, she met Professor Birch. She chose Torchic, and left. During her trip in Hoenn, she met up with Michael, who had evolved his Pikachu into a Raichu, which lead to a fight which lead to Bella's Pikachu out. She was given a Thunderstone, and asked if Pikachu wanted to use it, to which she left the choice up to. Pikachu decided yes after a while and evolved. Bella saw and refought Michael, to which she won. They both continued on with their journeys, and Bella ended up losing to Michael, who had just become Champion. She set off for Sinnoh, again, this time with only Raichu. She met Professor Rowan, and decided to pick her starter aside from Raichu. She picked Chimchar, and set out. By the time she reached Floraroma, she met Harmony, a girl with a Pachirisu and a Piplup and wanted to travel with Bella. She let her, along with two other friends, Diana and Millie. Continuing through Sinnoh whilst battling Michael again. She won against the Elite Four and Champion in the end. A long break later, she travelled to Unova, yet again with only Raichu. Here, she met Professor Juniper, who let her pick her other starter. Bella picked Snivy, and left. After getting to Accumula, she reunited with Harmony, who had followed her from Sinnoh, with only Pachirisu. She had picked Oshawott. They then continued to journey together, catching Pokemon. When they got to Striaton City, they met Sid, a trainer who had gone back and picked Tepig, and captured a Munna and a Pansage. The girls got their elemental monkeys, and they've completed the Gym Challenge and completed everything in Unova. Sid left their group, as they returned home, he couldn't and wished them luck in the future. Bella and Harmony, along with another, old, familiar friend, are waiting for Kalos. Trivia *This is the first fan series (and series in general) created along with Pokemon - The Explorers Series.